The present invention relates to a film loading date display device for a camera.
To save money, many people keep film in their camera until the entire roll is exposed, before having it developed.
For instance, after taking photographs at an event such as a wedding, these people will take photographs at a subsequent event using the remaining frames of the same roll of film.
When the same roll is used for taking photographs at different events, the photographer sometimes forgets if the frames used for an earlier event have been developed or not. This happens particularly in the case of using a film having a greater number of frames, for example, a film of 36 frames. This problem arises especially for a half-frame camera because the half-frame camera can handle twice as many frames as a full-frame camera, e.g., the available number of frames becomes 72 for a film of 36 frames.
Furthermore, if a film is kept for a long time in the camera, the quality of the film may decline. Therefore, in the case of taking photographs of an important event such as a wedding, it becomes necessary to replace the film with a new one if there is a risk that the quality may decrease with time. However, in most cases, an amateur does not remember the film loading date, and does not keep in mind the useful life of the film in the camera. Thus, a change in the quality of photographs that have been taken may occur, or an old film that has deteriorated with time may be used so that poor photographs are produced.